


Waiting Game

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: While waiting for the UN's decision on rewriting the Accords, Bruce and Natasha have a little run in with Ross.For the prompt: Bruce just being over all very protective of Natasha





	Waiting Game

The Avengers, what was left of them were gathered at the UN headquarters in New York. A special committee had been gathered to discuss the Accords. They’d made their case to nullify the previous draft and work together to come to an agreement they all could live with. 

They’d been given their own conference room while they waited, but being cooped up for who knows how long was making Natasha crazy. She sat between Bruce and James who both seemed far too calm considering the circumstances. But then again, they weren’t the ones who could be thrown into prison if they hadn’t been convincing enough in their argument. 

After two hours, she finally had enough. She pushed her chair away from the table, startling Bruce out of whatever he was thinking about and stood up. 

“I need some air,” she said when Bruce looked up at her questioningly. 

“I’ll come with you,” he offered, moving to stand up too. 

She shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I won’t be gone long,” she promised and headed out the door before he had a chance to argue with her. 

She nodded at the man who was not so subtly tasked with making sure none of them left before the committee made their decision. A woman started following her as she rounded the corner and went down the stairs, but she had no plans to run, not now. Every part of her was screaming at her to get the hell out of there before they had the chance to lock her away for good. 

But she couldn’t, not anymore. She had a life, more than just the job, that she wanted to live. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder, she’d die from paranoia before anything else. No, if they decided to keep the Accords as they were, Natasha would fight tooth and nail before she ever saw the inside of a cell. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it outside. The woman who’d followed her downstairs stayed inside, but paced back and forth just on the other side of the huge glass windows. 

It was a warm, sunny afternoon and the city was alive with activity. Under the sweltering heat, the material of her blazer felt too stuffy, and started to cling to her back. But even the heat was welcome of it meant she didn’t have to spend another minute in that conference room, where the anxious energy could be cut with a knife. 

“Are you okay?” 

Natasha looked up and saw Bruce standing beside her, the tilt of his head blocking the sun as she looked up at him. The corner of her mouth quirked up and she looked back down at the sidewalk. 

“I’m fine,” she said. “I was coming right back.” 

“I know,” he said, taking a step closer. He turned so that they were shoulder to shoulder. “I figured you could use the company.” 

She squinted over at him, and saw him smiling at her. He’d been so great about this whole thing. He hadn’t been thrilled when he heard about the Accords, proving her point that he wouldn’t have been on Tony’s side when it all went down the first time. He helped them make their case against the Accords, and sat through the hearing with his fist clenched. 

“I couldn’t stand just sitting around anymore,” she said.

“I figured as much,” he reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t think it went as badly as everyone thinks.” 

“That’s surprisingly optimistic of you,” she said with a smirk. 

He looked out at the street, her hand still clutched in his. 

“I was watching the room, I think after everything with Thanos, they’ll be more inclined to agree with you.” 

Natasha sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I hope you’re right.” 

“And if I’m not?” There was a hitch in his voice and he didn’t look at her while he waited for her answer. 

“From what I hear, there are pretty strict visitation rules where I’m headed,” she tried to joke, but her sounded flat even to her own ears. 

Bruce looked over at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “You’ll actually let them haul you off to whatever prison Ross has cooked up?” 

His jaw clenched again and his hold on her hand got at little tighter. 

“Hell no, but if I can’t cut a deal then I don’t see any other option.” 

“I’d go with you, you know,” he said, looking at her seriously. “If you wanted to run. Just say the word.” 

Natasha shook her head and reached up with her free hand to stroke his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that, not for me,” she whispered. 

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. 

“I’d follow you to the end of the earth if it meant we’d be together.” His tone left her no room for argument. 

“We should probably go back inside,” she said, dropping her hand to her lap. “I think we’ve alarmed our guards long enough.” 

She nodded her head to the woman that was frantically talking into the mic on her wrist. She’d been joined by a man who was doing the same. 

Bruce chuckled, but nodded, pushing away from the wall they were leaning against. He dropped her hand as they entered the building again. Their posse of guards looked relieved as they took the elevator back upstairs. 

As they rounded the corner for the conference room, someone pushed away from the wall, stepping into their path. Natasha glared when she realized who it was, none other than Ross himself. He sported his own glowering stare as he took in the two of them. 

Natasha felt Bruce’s fingers slide around her wrist before he pulled her to stand behind him. The muscles in his jaw jerked as he stared down Ross. 

“What do you want?” He all but growled. 

Natasha put her hand on his back, trying to soothe his tense muscles but he shrugged her hand away. 

“I don’t give a damn what they decide in there,” Ross said, his eyes shifting to Natasha over Bruce’s shoulder. “As far as the United States government is concerned, your girlfriend is still a wanted fugitive.” 

“I don’t think that’s up to you,” Bruce countered, his head tilted. “Excuse us.” 

The two men stared each other down for a moment before Ross stepped aside to let them pass. Bruce walked fast and pulled Natasha along with him. 

“If it were up to me, you’d be rotting in a cell right along with her,” Ross called after them threateningly. 

Bruce ignored him and hurried past their conference room to the empty one next door. He slammed the door behind them and punched his fist into the wall. The amount of force sent it straight through the drywall, leaving a decent sized hole. 

“That man has been a thorn in my side for too long,” Bruce growled, hugging his fist close to his chest. 

“He’s trying to get a rise out of you because he knows he lost,” Natasha tried to calm him, but he just continued to pace the room. “I think you were right about our odds.” 

“If he even thinks about laying a hand on you, I’ll end him, I swear,” he muttered, mostly to himself. 

“Hey,” she said, stepping in his path and taking his face in her hands. 

His eyes were still flaring wildly, but his shoulders relaxed significantly under her touch. That was a good sign. 

“Don’t talk like that,” she urged, bending his head down to kiss his forehead. “I’m not afraid of Ross or his empty threats.” 

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. “I can’t lose you again.” 

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. 

“You won’t, ever again. I promise."

He kissed her softly and pulled away when she tried to deepen it. 

“I’m sorry, I overreacted.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you,” she assured him. 

“We should probably go back and wait for the verdict.” 

Natasha nodded. 

“Lead the way."


End file.
